


signs of weakness

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Poetry, Sherlock Has Issues, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: if sherlock shows even a sign of weakness he will be ruined





	signs of weakness

he likes to pretend he does not care  
because it hurts (really, it does)  
but if sherlock shows even a sign of weakness  
just one sign of weakness  
then he will be ruined

the sign of weakness does not come when moriarty shoots himself  
it does not come when john punches him, tells him he is pathetic  
it comes when mary dies

"you should have taken the bullet" john hisses "not her"  
"i agree" sherlock stays  
he relishes in the sting of pleasure he takes from john's expression

rule number one: sherlock lies  
unless it comes to a case, sherlock lies  
all those 'i'm fine's' he said so long ago?  
lies ─ they are all lies

rule number two: nobody deserves sherlock's affections  
not even john  
"you have lied" john says "i don't know why i trusted you"  
"i don't know why you did, either" sherlock adds  
he revels in the shock on john's face

rule number three: do not wear your heart ─ hide it  
he has always hidden his heart  
but john manages to find it every time  
maybe if sherlock blocks him out, things will go back to the way they were before

**Author's Note:**

> ive written so much poetry today


End file.
